


某一夜的篝火旁

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 埃文迈克米伦吓唬可怜的德怀特。
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Kudos: 9





	某一夜的篝火旁

雾中世界无法打破的循环不仅影响到逃生者的状态和情绪，影响了一小部分的杀手，很不幸，埃文·迈克米伦——或者更被逃生者更为熟知的“陷阱杀手”，属于少数派。埃文·麦克米伦偶尔会厌倦自己现在的生活。人类一方会为不断地死去，又不断地从在篝火旁醒来感到绝望和无助，他也对这日复一日的狩猎游戏感到了厌烦。尽管他把没有武器、无法反抗那一方称为人类时就已经把自己划出了人类的范围外，但比起大部分的“同行”，他自认为还算是有感情的那一类。  
他对折磨逃生者没什么兴趣，大多数时候他的所作所为只是想赶紧把他们通通献祭掉然后结束对局，偶尔恶灵给他一些新道具的时候他才会有少许期待地试试新玩具。逃生者们已经越来越熟练了，他们学会隐藏自己的足迹和血迹，学会了如何在受伤时尽可能地减少呻吟；他们维修发电机的速度已经快到不能想象。尽管恶灵频频从其他世界带来了更多的新面孔，但已经无法影响恶灵不能抱腹这个结果了。作为最先到来的几位杀手，恶灵的“下属”，恶灵在他耳边越来越频繁地低语，见鬼！这一切难道还不是它的安排？  
德怀特——那个刚刚来到篝火旁的戴眼镜怂包，在第一次遇到他时还手足无措，在三秒内被他砍翻在地挂上了钩子。现在虽然还是一副不可靠的样子，但已经多次带着人在他眼皮底下溜走。费菲尔德甚至在他一次献祭都没有的时候主动留了下来——尽管他能逃脱。德怀特被他抱起来的时候没有挣扎，任由埃文把他带到地下室。  
对局的间隙偶然会有一段较为轻松的休战期。恶灵允许他们走到森林那一旁的篝火去——逃生者们都在那休息。尽管如此，杀手们不怎么会过去那边，逃生者们对他们没什么好印象，他们对逃生者们也没有什么情感可言，走过去也是自讨苦吃。埃文现在正慢慢地走向那边，途中他碰到了朴杰克，另一位第一批到来的逃生者。亚洲面孔的逃生者没好脾气地望了他一眼，从他旁边走过了过去。  
尽管森林中树木生长地很密集，埃尔还是能透过面具上的小孔看到了显眼的白色。他走过去的发现只有德怀特一人坐在充当凳子的空心树干上，德怀特本来望向他方向时是笑着的，看见他的到来，德怀特的笑容凝固了，变为了一个极其尴尬的表情。  
埃文承认自己心理有些扭曲，他就喜欢看对方露出这种窘迫的表情。果然，尽管他努力假装镇定地盯着面前熊熊燃烧的篝火，但他习惯性地把手放到嘴边的东西还是暴露他的不安。  
德怀特不知道他到底怎么招惹到了杀手。难道是上次故意让他砍倒在地送去了地下室？而且杀手刚好趁着其他人都离开的时候过来了，真是毫无防备。穿着血衣的杀手瞥了他一眼，没有说话，而是坐在树干的另一侧擦拭着武器，准是故意的。当然他也不知道为什么那次会脑袋一抽决定留下来。杀手最后把他丢在了地下室的地上，面无表情地望着他，但是快结束的时候，杀手还是把他选择放出了门边。德怀特做了个大胆的猜想，也许杀手对他有意思？怎么可能。他会吗？尽管腿因为对方而不受自己控制地在发抖，德怀特做出一个大胆的猜测。  
“额，晚，晚上好？”德怀特用脚碾了碾脚下的植物，企图遏制自己的抖腿行为。埃尔听到了他的问候或者说是试探，只觉得想笑。他不急着回应德怀特的问候，只是沉默地擦拭自己的刀。  
沉默，沉默，接下来的还是也只能是沉默。篝火在他们之间燃烧着，制造了寂静森林中唯一的声响。德怀特用余光观察杀手的动作，但是面具遮盖了杀手的表情，他只能知道对方在擦拭他的武器。  
德怀特开始扳起手指。“欺负他真的很有意思。”埃文想着，他没有少做过这样的事情，也没少做比这些更过分的事情。这是喜欢吗？埃文·迈克米伦不知道，因为在他的记忆里正常的情感体验简直屈指可数。如果这算喜欢，那他已经表达过他的爱意很多次了，太多了。虽然埃文没有记录的习惯，甚至连记忆对他来说都可有可无，他的记忆就像德怀特被他捣坏的牙齿一样零碎不清，但偏偏他能把与德怀特有关的东西记得一清二楚。他不懂自己为什么对德怀特“情有独钟”，尽管对方并没有什么吸引他的点，可是他就是喜欢看着对方努力挣扎自己捕兽夹的模样。  
德怀特并不知道杀手的所思所想，但是他的内心活动也足够丰富。他在思索逃走或者停留，此时是休战期，他完全可以做出自己的选择。他来这里多久了？起码三年了吧？他死在对方手里死了多少次？陷阱杀手带给他的痛苦并不真实，被砍刀划破的皮肤在他从篝火旁醒来的那一刻已经恢复得完好如初，但是对方带来的阴影如今还在化作心跳声震得他鼓膜发疼。与杀手在休战期和平共处不是一件做不到的事情，但他觉得自己和对方不是一个成功案例。  
篝火快要燃尽了，德怀特想借着这个拾取木柴的机会偷偷溜走。再不离开他的心可能会因为剧烈跳动而破体而出。可杀手却先他一步站了起来，粗暴地将木柴丢进了篝火了，让篝火溅出了大量的火星。德怀特被他突如其来的举止吓了一跳，但也只能老老实实地坐了回去。  
“待在这。”这句话埃文始终没有说出口，透露出心声的也从喉咙里泄出的一声低沉的闷哼。德怀特和埃文看了个对眼，两人彼此都从对方的眼睛里抓住了一些难以言喻且转瞬即逝的情绪。  
但是森林里仍然只有篝火在发声。


End file.
